emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6859 (1st May 2014)
"Donna confides in Rhona about why she came back to the village and asks her to keep her secret; and Diane reminds Val of the need to tell Tiny she is HIV positive. (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Donna explains to Rhona that she thinks she may have came in contact with asbestos when she was helping Vic renovate a flat in London they used to live in when she was four. She says that both Kelly and Scott have been tested and they're fine. Rhona's heart breaks as Donna explains that she's got a box of things for April for when she's gone, including advice on what to do on her first date or if she gets her heart broken, birthday cards until she's twenty one, money and loads of photos and videos. Donna tells Rhona that while she knows Marlon will be the perfect dad to April, she will only tell him the truth when he has grown to love April the way he needs to. Val and Tiny are on their date in The Woolpack. Things progress well and Tiny seems keen for them to carry on. Rhona promises to support Donna, who begs her to keep her secret. When Marlon arrives at Smithy Cottage, Donna leaves to return to April. Rhona apologises to Marlon and tells him she's spoken to Donna and she's made a mistake - she isn't still in love with him. Marlon's relieved but Rhona struggles with the urge to tell him about Donna's illness. Laurel confides in Nicola about how she walked in on Marlon and Donna sharing some sort of 'moment'. Victoria tells Kerry that she heard Dan and Bob discussing weddings, Kerry's spirits are raised. Diane insists to Val that she must tell Tiny she's HIV positive, but Val seems adamant not to. Alicia is still fuming with Leyla for allowing her car to be stolen, unaware that David has messed up too and had forgotten to renew the car insurance. Laurel is later reassured when she arrives home to find that Marlon has cooked her a fancy meal. He explains there has been tension between him and Donna because Rhona had suggested Donna was in love with him, but Rhona has since clarified that she had her wires crossed. Kerry's disappointed when Dan arrives back home with Bob and a takeaway. Rhona calls to see Donna and admits she can't stop thinking about her and isn't sure she's going to be able to keep her illness a secret from Marlon. Cast Regular cast *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) Guest cast *Tiny Alcock - Tony Pritchard Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and hallway, Front entrance, Male toilets *Dale Head - Living room, Kitchen *Dingle & Dingle - Bench *Mill Cottage - Front room, Kitchen, Stairs *Connelton View - Front garden *Farrers Barn - Kitchen, Upstairs landing, Jacob's bedroom *Smithy Cottage - Living room, Back garden *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen Memorable dialogue Donna Windsor: "Death by DIY. It'd be funny, if it wasn't so tragic." --- Donna Windsor: "I don't want her to forget me." Rhona Goskirk: "Y'know, Marlon will do everything he can to make sure she doesn't." Donna Windsor: "He'll try, but she's too young. She'll remember for a year or two and then... I'll fade. She'll forget what my laugh was like, how I smiled, the perfume I used to wear, just like I've forgotten my dad." Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes